Brian Muehl
Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street Barkley (1978 - 1984), Bushman Bill, Captain Breakfast, Clancy (in "Near Far Monsters"),Clementine (1979 - 1984), Countess Dahling von Dahling, Elmo (1979 - 1984), Grundgetta (1980 - 1984),Honkers, Lothar the Grouch, Malcolm, Manny, Dr. Nobel Price (1979 - 1984), Othmar the Grouch, Pearl,Prince Ted, P. T. Bunkum, Rusty, The Shark ("Pearl White Teeth"), Taxi Driver McGillicuddy, Telly Monster(1979 - 1984), Whatshisname, The Pumpkin Dentist in Grover's Health Minute: Teeth *John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' *''Big Bird in China'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan: Tatooey Rat, Bear'' *''Getting Ready for School '' *''Big Bird's Story Time'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street'' *''The Alphabet Game'' *''Monster Hits!'' *''Sing Yourself Silly!: Honker (insert)'' *''Rock & Roll!'' *''Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' *''Dog City'' *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss:'' *''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' *'C is for Cookie Monster' *''Best of Sesame Street Spoofs!'' *''Best of Friends'' '' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree.png|Brian Muehl with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Honk Around the Clock.png|Brian Muehl with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Wavin' Goodbye to You With My Heart.png|Brian Muehl with muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 1845 part 1.png|Brian Muehl with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3145 part 2.png|Brian Muehl with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3145 part 1.png|Brian Muehl with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 10.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 26.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 25.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 23.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 22.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes the wubbulous world of dr.seuss Norval the Great part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes the wubbulous world of dr.seuss Norval the Great part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes the wubbulous world of dr.seuss Norval the Great part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 34.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 32.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos The Great Muppet Caper part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Great Muppet Caper part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos The Great Muppet Caper part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 13.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 20.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 21.png '' Category:Muppeteers